44017 Stormerova mrazivá puška
44017 Stormerova mrazivá puška je Hero Factory sada vydána v lednu 2014. Popis HeroFactory.LEGO.cz Sada přezkum Je čas na další 2014 Hero Factory sada recenze, poskytované LEGO Group! Dnes vidíme Stormerova mrazivá puška, ledový mech pro Stormer, aby vypalte těchto chyb tvorů. Jaký druh nových kousků to Invaze z Hlubin sada přijít s? Myslíte robot Hrdinové ani potřebovat větší roboty? Čtěte dál a dozvíte se! Abych citoval Černý šest, „Než se ponoříme do, je tu pár věcí probrat. Za prvé, LEGO CEE tým laskavě sdílet s námi, že tyto soubory nebudou k dispozici v Severní Americe až do 1. března, zatímco oni by měl být na pultech obchodů všude jinde, počínaje 1. lednu. Jsou si vědomi to nebude jít přes dobře s komunitou a již mají za sebou ho. Toto rozhodnutí bylo dosaženo, a to je to, jak to bude. To znamená, že si myslím, že všichni víme, že tato data jen zřídka prokázat pevné, takže můžete pravděpodobně očekávat, že sady v USA někdy února.“ Představení Z designu skříně k návodu k použití, to jsou věci, které vidíte první před stavbou sadu. Přední část batohu je obvyklé akce shot s potřebnými informacemi. Nicméně je třeba poznamenat, že tato taška, z Evropy, neobsahuje kus počítat jako američtí sady dělat. Na zadní straně vidíme nějaké cool herní prvky včetně předení ledu blesku zbraně a skákání schopnosti chyb monster. Říkejme jim Kaiju, zavolejte jim Visoraky bratrance, zavolejte jim, co chcete, jen ne bordel s těmito ošklivé šelmy, pokud máte jeden z těchto robotů zahrnuty v této tašce. Když už mluvíme o v tašce, kusy přicházejí v několika tašek polytechniky spolu s návodem a samolepky. Nálepka list nebude použita k mému set. Budova Polovina zábava se už staví sadu. Jak zábavné je to vybudovat, a jak snadné nebo obtížné je to? Být obřího robota, jeden by doufat, že tito Hero Factory sady mají jiný vzhled a cítit se v průběhu a po sestavení. A to by byla polovina-vpravo. Tam je určitě nějaké použití kus zde nejsou často vidět ve standardních hrdinů, stejně jako ramenní brnění za kokpitem, nebo některé další vrstvení kolem kolen. A Stormeroým nohy jsou obrovské! Něco, co by bylo směšné na postavy sestavení. Také jiný je kratší pravá paže s přílohou zbraně a šňůrou spojovat to s ramenem, pravděpodobně o moc. Batoh kontejnmentu jednotka také zapadá přímo v s tématem, že by bylo neohrabaný a nešikovný na hrdina. Minifig Hrdina Stormer zapadá přímo do kokpitu, který dokončí tuto změnu tempa na Hero Factory. Více informací o celkový vzhled níže. Scénografie Nyní, že soubor je kompletní, můžeme kritizovat, jak to vypadá z každého úhlu. Nové nebo zajímavé kousky mohou být rovněž zkoumány zde. Tam jsou některé úhledné nové kousky a některé pozoruhodné zajímavé kousky, které přicházejí s touto sadou. Existují samozřejmě oranžové a červené Těla bratranci Visorak a brnění pro Stormerova minifig. Čelní sklo se zdá nový i mezi ostatními samozřejmě nových kusů. Pěkný výběr pro rozšíření při stavbě sbírku kolem základních částí. Při pohledu ze všech úhlů je Stormerova mrazivá puška je podsaditý, ale zaostává v několika oblastech. Ramena nejsou zdaleka dost dlouho, jak by se dalo doufat, ani je zbroj dostačující pro řádné mech. To mi prostě připadá jako základní Hero Factory prováděných s kokpitem pro minifig. Tento kokpitu vyčnívá z těla docela kus cesty, ale je to slušné. Stormer vejde dovnitř věšák na jeho brnění do zad. Změna z Hero Factory sad, máme minifig! Podobně jako minifigs Voya Nui a na rozdíl od fíky Metru Nui, Stomer má pohyblivé ruce a nohy vše odpočinku za minifig kostra trupu chráněn nové brnění a chladném helmu. Co dělá Stormer vystupovat pouze on a Evo mají displej rameno. Proč robot potřebuje displej, když jejich počítač-mozek fungovat v pohodě je za mnou, ale je to docela v pohodě. Stormer stojí vysoký vedle normální minifigure. Naštěstí brnění zapadá minifig pohodě, která by měla ukázat hezky MOCing. Galerie 44017-1.jpg Kategorie:Hero Factory Kategorie:Sady roku 2014